Totally spies: Becoming a spy
by MidnightWolf71
Summary: You're just a regular person. You think that there is nothing special about you. But someone is watching you and they see great potential in you.
1. Getting to know the character

I'm Jade Storm  
a typical average 15 year old girl. I hadn't had any close friends because I'm just different from everyone else. The friends that I usually have usually just ask me to do something for them like pay me to do their homework or something.

So I recently skipped a grade and now instead of being a sophomore in high school. I'm a Junior and I recently moved to Beverly Hills with my aunt. My mom couldn't come with us because she was sent somewhere to finish something up at a lab.

I'm basically in all honors and AP courses. I'm not just any other girl. I'm not girly and I don't wear makeup. I just like the natural look you know. Cause looks aren't always everything.

I'm also on the schools track and soccer team. I usually played soccer with my dad up until he had past away with cancer.

I also take lots of self defense classes like karate, jujitsu, and other things like that.

In my free time I like to sing and play on the guitar and piano.

The thing is I really hate being cooped up in the house I wish I had some adventure in my life.


	2. arriving at BH

I used to live in New Jersey but I recently transferred to Beverly Hill's High School. My mom couldn't come cause she was sent to work in a laboratory somewhere.

My Aunt has a pretty big house. I still have my room at her house since I would come here every summer. My bedroom isn't just any ordinary room. My room has a secret button in my desk lamp which can go undetected so I can open a secret room that has my supercomputer and a couple of science equipment and scrap metals.

 _Monday, November 14_

Today is my first day at Beverly Hills High School. I had my aunt drive me to school since I couldn't drive yet. I stepped out of the car wearing long jeans that are ripped at the bottom with my wore out converse with a black tank top and a light jacket over it. I also had one of my earbuds in with my hair down.

The school looked great. I walked up the stairs and I accidentally bumped into a girl wearing purple and way too much makeup. " Ah Excuse Me," she says in an annoying tone but , I didn't care so I just kept walking up the stairs.

I was waiting for my tour guide helper person. When a girl with red hair and green eyes dressed in shorts and a green blouse comes up to me. " Hey, you must be Jade. I'm Sam I'll be the one who will help you get to your classes and show you around".

" Nice to meet you," I say taking my ear bud out. She shows me around since we had 15 minutes till class starts. I think I got the gist of it.

" What class do you have now," asked Sam.

" Uhh I have AP Chemistry with Mr. Stones," I respond still looking down at the paper.

" Hey me too," Sam says excitedly. " Let me tell you one thing do not mess with him". I nod my head as we entered the room. We took our seats and class had just begun. I put in my in and barely paid attention in class cause I could do chemical equations in my sleep.

" Achem," says dryly while tapping his foot.

" Yes," I say taking out one of my earbuds out.

" Since you were paying very close attention why don't you solve this chemical equation," he says with a smirk. I took a look at the board and roll my eyes _seriously I could solve this problem in my sleep_ I thought.

" You need two atoms of vinegar sand three atoms of water to equal the equation on the other side with 2 Anton..." I say but he cut me off with. Everyone including he was looking at me like I'm crazy or something.

" H-how did u name the elements without taking organic chemistry"

" I just know it cause I learned it about a year ago," I say yawning.

" I'm...just going to get back to teaching now,"he says defeatedly. Class ended and I had Honors History with Sam and her friends. Luckily we just watched a documentary about World War II

 **Lunch**

I bought a sandwich and a water bottle. I didn't know where to sit up until Sam waved to me. I got it the table and sat down.

" Hey Jade this is Clover and Alex,"

" Hey," I say with a small wave.

" So Sam told us what happened to you in Chemistry," Clover says a bit intrigued.

" Yeah we totally heard that you put him in his place," Alex says giggling a bit. I smirk

" Yeah, that class was easy anyway but is there any people here that I need to watch out for," I ask and then took a bite out of my sandwich.

" Mandy," they all say in unison.

" Speak of the Devil," said Clover. " she's coming over here right now".

" Hey there Wannabes," Mandy says in a familiar annoying voice.

" What do you want Mandy," Sam says clutching her fist.

" Ugh I'm not here to talk to you three Losers I'm here to talk to this newbie," she says placing a hand on my shoulder. " Why are you hanging here with these wannabes when you could be my friend," she said to me.

" The thing is Margret, Marisa or whatever your name is I don't wanna be your friend and I don't wanna be talking to you," I say pulling my shoulder away from her grip.

" Ugh.. so you want to be seen hanging out with these losers," she says in disgust.

" I suggest you leave right now before that Smokey eye turns into a black eye," I say. Without saying a word Mandy left while flipping her hair at us.

" Woah total brave much," Clover says surprised.

" yeah Clovers right that was pretty brave of you," Alex says

" Almost no one well... except for us talked to Mandy like that," Sam says surprised. Then an announcement came on saying that everyone is dismissed since one of the janitors hit a pipe that let out a gas leak.

So I got my stuff left the school and I start walking home but I felt like I wanted to go and check out the outlet that is nearby. I was walking around and someone stole a briefcase from an old British Man wearing a suit. "Someone please stop him" he yells  
Without hesitation, I ran after the man jumped over a couple of garbage cans doge some people walking. I grabbed the hoodie of his jacket and I kicked him in the side. I pulled him down close enough to knee him in the stomach and flip him on his back. I took the briefcase and I handed the briefcase back to the man.

" Here you go sir," I say sheepishly.

" thank you," he says taking the briefcase back. I nod my head like no problem and left.

" Sam did you get that cause I think I had found our newest recruit," he says as he walks to the tall building.


	3. Your joking right

**3:40 pm**

" Aunt Rose I'm home" I call out as I entered the house. No response. I walk to the kitchen where I found a post-it note on the refrigerator.

 _Jade, I had to go out and run a couple of errands. There is some leftover chicken soup in the fridge._  
 _~ Aunt Rose_

I took out the small pot of soup and heated it up. I ate the soup and went up stairs in my room so I can finish up my chemistry homework. As I threw my backpack on my bed and a hatch opened in my room and I slid down a metal slide. I scream in panic not knowing what's on the other side.

When I got to the end I landed on a red couch. " Ugh" I moan in pain. " The landing could have gone better," I say as I was rubbing and stretching out my neck. I look around and I was in some kind of office. I stood up and walk around the office for a bit" Man this tech is out of the world" I say in awe.

" Welcome Jade," says a familiar voice.  
I turn around and I see the same old man from earlier.

" Who are you and what do you want from me," I say demandingly getting ready in my fighting stance.

" I'm Jerry and I'm the head of **W.O.O.H.P.** and you have been chosen to be our newest recruit," Jerry responds with a mellow voice.

I cocked one eyebrow. " You'r joking right baldy and what does W.H.O.O.P. even stand for"?

Jerry rubbed his head " It's bald'en" he states as a sweat drop appeared on his head. He clears his throat and continued. " W.H.O.O.P. is called the _World Organization of Human Protection._ " Jerry turns around and pressed a button on the remote showing me what happened a couple hours earlier. It was me chasing and taking out the person who took his briefcase. " You were quick and agile. You had a lot of strength to knock down one of my agents".

" Woah Woah Woah wait... so you planned all of this when" I question him.

" Uhh... you see we've been watching you since birth and we saw great potential in you. So we decided to transfer you to Beverly Hills high school. So one of our spies Sam could show you around and get to know you better... that's why you have all of your classes with her" he says .

" So the gas leak was just a way to get me out of school early to be tested if I was going to be a great spy or not"(I lift my hands up and did air quotes around tested) I say.

" Precisely," Jerry says as he sits down at his desk. " There is one final test you have to perform".

I stood up and crossed my arms. " Which is".

" You have to fight three of my top best spies," he says with a smirk.

I smirked. _This is going to be a piece of cake_ I thought to my self. " Alright... let's do this baldy."

" It's Balden" he mumbles. " Follow me please Jade". I follow him and we entered some sort of training facility. " These are the three agents you will be fighting all at once" he points to the three girls one wearing a red jumpsuit the other wearing a green jumpsuit and the last one wearing a yellow jumpsuit.

I blink in disbelief "'Sam, Clover, Alex ... you're spies".

" yeah we are," Clover says in a peppy tone.

" it's like one of the best things that have ever happened to us," Alex responds.

" Even though Jerry whoops us unexpectedly every time," Sam says glaring at Jerry. I bet they have whooped just a moment or two ago.

Jerry chuckles " Sorry about that girls but I'm here to ask you three to fight Jade three on one". The girls give Jerry a questionable look.

" Are.. are you sure about that Jerry?" Sam asks. " It doesn't seem like a fair fight for a rookie"

" Yeah Sammy has a point Jer," Alex says as she puts her had on Sam's shoulder.

" It's totally not fair," Clover walks up next to Sam.

" Woah... did you just call me a rookie," I say angrily as I pointed to Sam.

" Yeah But..." she started to say but I cut her off.

" Jerry I think I'm ready," I say looking up at the bald man.

" Alright then I'll stand over there then," he says as he points to the wall far away from the sparing mat. " Hope you ladies have fun".

" You ready Ja.," Clover says but she was cut off when I was doing a handspring towards her. I flipped high enough in the air to grab her by the shoulders and throw her across the room. Clover hit the wall and her eyes were spinning.

" But how did you..." Sam starts to say but she was cut off when I started punching her. She dodges all of my attacks. I felt a strange presence that someone was behind me. Sure enough, I was right. Alex tries to kick me from behind but I caught her right foot just in time. I gave her an evil smirk. I start going around in a circle trying to catch momentum. Clover stood up and ran over to try to help Alex. I let go of her and she flew into Clover knocking them both out simultaneously.

It was just me and Sam left. I could tell she's out of breath. " your pretty good" she says panting.

" Thanks," I said as I charge at her. She dogged it. She starts punching and kicking me. I kept deflecting them. I back up a bit almost losing my balance. Then Sam charges with me with a fist. So once she got close to me I flipped her. In the end, I won.

Jerry was clapping "well-done Jade... would you consider working for WOOHP".

" Sure but for the record, I'm not wearing high heels with my spy suit,"

" Understood... now then girls would you please follow me back to my office ". I nod my head and followed him. The four of us sat down on the couch. Sam sitting on my right. Alex and Clover to my left. Jerry was looking for something in his drawer.

" Hey, Jade if you won't mind me asking but where did you learn to fight like that," Sam asks me.

" Yeah," Alex says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. " But you have you teach me how to do some of your killer moves"

" ugh, No Fair " Clover whines " I wanted to ask her that first". Alex playfully stuck her tongue out. I laughed for a bit.

" I learned it from my dad he teaches all kinds of fighting skills," I say.

" When do you think we'll meet him, Jade," said Clover. I felt a lump in my throat. I held onto the crescent shape necklace that my dad gave me on my last birthday.

Tears were streaming down my face. The three girls looked shocked.

" Jade what's wrong," said, Sam, as she gave me a side hug.

" Yeah you can tell us anything," said Clover.

" My dad he..." my voice was shaky " he passed away last year due to unknown cancer". Tears kept coming down my face.

" What about your mom," Alex asks.

" She got sent to some kind of laboratory to help run a few tests...but she wouldn't tell me where," I say trying to pull my self together.

" Ah here we are," Jerry responds and he finished looking through his desk. "Here's your jetpack backpack and your con-pouter, " he said as he tossed me the backpack.

" But what's so special about he co-" I got cut off my Sam.

" it's actually a mini computer," she says answering my question.

" Sweet,"

" Better be going ladies," Jerry says. He pushes a button on his desk. " ta ta " he waves. The couch flips backwards sending us to a metal slide that brought us back home. I landed on the floor of my bedroom.

I check the clock and it was 5:46. _I better finish up my homework_ I thought to myself. I finish my homework around 6:20. I talk to my aunt about what happened at school and we ate dinner together. I went back upstairs and I fell asleep at 9:30. Knowing that tomorrow I have a long day ahead of me.

 _Pls comment and tell me how you like my story so far._


	4. First Mission

**Thursday, November 15 11:09 pm secret laboratory in Europe.**

A 5'5" Caucasian woman with short black wavy hair up to her shoulders in a lab coat secured the chip she was working on. She double checked if the secret security lasers were working to help detect anyone if they wanted to steal the chip. The scientist walked out as the metal doors opened. She swiped her card and typed in the past code to lock the door. She walks down the hall and sees one of the security guards walking down.

" Still working late Mrs. Storm," says the security guard. Mrs. Storm looks at the 6'4" middle-aged man in his gray police uniform.

" I'm just heading back to my sleeping facility James," she replies.

" Alright, then goodnight," says James as he tips his hat.

" Goodnight" She replies back. She walkes down the hall and took a left to go back to her room and sleep.

A few minutes later the alarm goes off. James quickly runs to the laboratory and swipes his key card to get in. The glass was broken and the chip was gone.

 **Friday, November 16 6:40 Beverly Hills HS**

I sprint up the block so I could meet Sam, Clover, and Alex by the bench I was wearing jean shorts, a black tank top with a cropped jean jacket and black vans. I maneuvered through the hallway to get to them.

Sam was wearing a purple tank top with a purple skirt and turquoise boots that go up to her knees.  
Clover is wearing an orange crop top, shorts and sandals and she was reading a fashion magazine.  
Alex is wearing and yellow crop top with long jeans and boots.

" Hey, guys watcha looking at," I say as I sat down next to Alex who is looking towards the magazine.

" The latest new fashion magazine" Clover squeales as she hugs the magazine. I rolled my eyes fashion isn't my passion but I'm a bit curious about what it's about.

" WhAt" complains Sam " it's about spy fashion".

" Please Sam like anyone is dumb enough to ..." I start to say but I was cut off by the diva queen.

" Hello there losers," says Mandy with her friends behind her.

" What do you want from us Mandy," Alex says dryly.

" To tell you that you have no sense in fashion" Mandy snickers. I looked at the magazine and Mandy was wearing the exact same outfit as the one in the magazine.

" Oh boy," I said under my breath.

" What's the matter newbie are you jealous" Mandy snort laughs with her friends.

" Actually yeah Mandy I am jealous of the people who don't know you because they don't have to put up with you every day," I snap back at her. Mandy's face got so red that steam was coming out from her ears. Sam, Clover, and Alex laugh at my comeback.  
Mandy stormed out with her friends.

" Good one Jade," Alex says while whipping a tear away.

" She didn't see it coming, " Clover replies. We all laughed again. Then the bench started shaking. We stop laughing and the bench flipped us over into the metal tube slide. " JERRY" we all scream. We all landed onto the red couch all piled on top of one another. I moved Clover's foot out of my face.

" Jerry next time please give us a softer landing" I moaned in pain.

" Sorry about that Jade but there was a break in at a laboratory in Poland and I want you four Spies to go and check it out," Jerry says looking up at the screen. He pressed a button on his desk and the gadgets popped up. " You'll be having the laser lipstick, heat signature sunglasses, the sticky Go-go boots and our newest gadgets the electric shocker spit ball. Jerry holds it up. It looks just like the ones they used on ICarly. He tosses our jetpack backpacks " ta-ta ladies" he said as he pressed the button on his desk. He chuckles to himself as we fall down screaming.

We were on a plane to get to the secret location in Poland. We were in our spy suits Sam in green. Clover in red. Alex in yellow. Me in a light royal blue color. I looked out the window and we were in upper Poland. I could tell by all of the forests and mountains.

" I think we're here," Sam says as she lands the plane. We got off the plane to meet up with one of the scientists.

It was a man I'm guessing somewhere in his mid to late 50's. He's 6'1" wearing jeans and a white lab coat. His short grey hair is sort of messy due to the lack of sleep.

" Ah, you must be the spies from WOOHP. I'm Mr. Robert one of our testing facilities has been broken into." He said as he guides us to one of the laboratories and opens one of the doors. There was another woman in the room checking something on the monitors. " Rebecca the spies from WOOHP are here". His phone rings " I'm so sorry I have to take this". He walks off talking on the phone.

" Hello Spies my name is Mrs. Storm and one of the chips that can control someone's mind went mis... JADE" my mom screams when she turns around.

" Uh... hey mom" I laugh nervously while waving to her.

" Wait she's your mom?" Clover asks me. I nod.

" Mom I'll explain everything later but tell me what happened," I say. My mom told me everything that she put the chip in maximum security and she left to go to sleep.

" Don't worry mom we'll find out who stole the chip?" I say confidently. "Lets split up and look for clues," I say. They nodded and we started looking for clues.

I took out the con-pouter and hacked into the security system. " Mom you really need to update the security system cause I can hack it in my sleep".

My mom mumbles something under her breath. Sam, Alex, and Clover watched as I fast forward the time where the chip was stolen. The vent opened up and someone bungeed down to get the chip. Once he got the chip his cord snapped and he set off the alarm. He panicked and he climbed up the broken cord and left.

" There must be a smudge where he landed," says Clover.

" That's what the heat signature sunglasses are for," I say . I took it out from the backpack. I turned it on and looked around the room. I found a face smudge where the chip was. " Found a smudge," I say turning to the girls.

" Great," Sam replies. " I'll just scan it and send it to Jerry for analysis," she says as she scans it.

" Oh no we better hurry up cause class starts in 10 minutes," Alex panics as she checks the time. We were on the plane flying over the school and we jumped out of the plane. As we jump from the plane our parachutes deployed we changed from our spy clothes to our street clothes.

" We need to hurry we only have 5 minutes until class starts" panics Alex. We bolted to our class me and Sam ran towards Chemistry and Clover and Alex ran towards English. As I ran something tangled my feet and I fell.

" You okay," Sam say helping me get untangled.

" yeah..yeah I'm fine," I said as I brushed my knees. We heard an obnoxious laugh. "Mandy," I growl angrily under my breath.

" Doesn't matter?" Sam says as she puts her hand on the shoulder. " We need to get to Chemistry before we get detention," she told me. We bolted to Chemistry and got there in the nick of time.

 **3:00 school ends**

All four of us left were heading out of school.

"Me, Alex and Sam are going to go get smoothies wanna come," Clover asks me.

"Uh... Yeah sure just let me run home and get some cash" I said.

" Alright Jade we'll meet you there," Alex replies as she checks her backpack. I wave to them goodbye as I sprint home. I was by an intersection when a black van pulled up and someone grabbed me by the back and pulled me in.

" Let me go," I say as I struggle to get lose from his grip.

" Not quite" he laughs Then he placed the chip on the back of my neck. " Now you're under my control," he says as he pushed a button.

" Whatever you say master" I reply

" Excellent... now I want you to slowly destroy Sam, Alex, Clover, and Jerry" he says with a devious smile.

" Of course whatever you say" I reply The man dropped me off in front of my house. I left my bag on my bed and took some money and headed to The Groove to meet up with Sam, Alex, and Clover.

( Authors note)

What do you guys think of the story so far pls leave a comment and vote for the story? I'm not sure when the next part will come out because finals are like a couple of weeks. Sorry that I might have accidentally deleted this because I was writing this around midnight and I wasn't finished with this but now it is.


	5. Evil Jade

Sam, Alex and Clover are waiting by the smoothie shop. A custodian was cleaning a table and she put something under it and leaves. " ugh... what's taking so long" says Clover impatiently as she was tapping her foot. " I really want a smoothie".

" I'll just text her" Alex says while taking out her phone. She types ' hey where ru' a second later Jade replies ' be there in a few get me a peach mango smoothie and I'll pay you back'. Alex responds with a ' kk with a Winky face'.

" She'll be here in a few" Alex tells them. " she wants a peach mango smoothie"

" Finally" chirps Clover happily. They all got there smoothies and sat down at the table the custodian cleaned.

" I think I see her" says Sam as she points to me a few hundred yards away.

 _Beep_  
 _Beep_  
 _Beep_

" do you guys here something" Clover asks them. Alex checks under the table.

" Bomb" she yells. In a split second all three of them flew off the chair right before the table blew up.

" Okay that's freaky" Sam says as she got um brushing the dirt off of her clothes.

" Total bizarro much" Clover responds. I run over to them to ' check' if they're okay.

" You guys alright" I say trying to act worried but I really wanted to attack them.

" Yeah we're fine but the table isn't" Alex half-jokes

" Do you know who did it" I asks.

" It must have been the person who cleaned the table," Clover replies. Clover looks up to the right and sees a security camera. " I think I could find out who did it follow me" She motions us to follow so we did. Clover plugs in the con-pouter and checks the security-camera.

" This can't be right," Sam says a bit surprised as she looks at the video. " It keeps skipping the part from the custodian cleaning as if the person doesn't want to be caught".

 _Ha! What idiots they didn't even realize that I was the one who planted the explosives there. There is also no way to get the footage back cause I deleted them._  
I thought to my self.

" There must be a way to get the footage back" Alex says.

" I think I could help with that" I say acting like I was trying to help. " but it might take me some time to solve it".

" Why won't you come over to our house and I'll help you" Sam offers to help I grin and I thought to my self _you gave me a huge advantage Sam_. " That's a great idea Sam".

" Come on I'll drive" says Sam holding the car keys smiling. Alex snatches the keys from her hands

" No offense Sammy but your a terrible driver" says Alex as she runs with the keys.

" Hey get back here" Sam says as she chases Alex. Me and Clover ran after them. 

They have a nice pink open hood car.  
Clover drove us home instead. The spies had shown me their house.

It's a pretty nice house I could say my self. Sam opens the door and she showed me around. I look at their security system. I wanted to laugh all I need is a pipe cleaner and my phone so I can hack into it.

" Wanna start working on the security footage" Sam said as she opens the laptop in her room.

" Umm... yeah sure but I meet to use the bathroom" I say because I needed to get my hands on their security system.

" Yeah its the third door to the right" said Sam while she's trying to fix the footage. _Perfect_ I thought. I quickly went down to the living room to get to the security system. I quickly checked if the coast was clear. Luckily for me Alex and Clover went tanning.

I took out a pipe cleaner and connect my phone to the security system. Within 10 seconds I could control almost everything in the house.  
" Jade.. what are you doing" Alex asks me suspiciously as she stood behind me wearing a yellow bikini. I tried to sound like I wasn't panicking or anything.

" Just wanted to get a glass of water" I say

" But the kitchen is over there" Alex says suspiciously. I pretended that my phone was ringing.

" Sorry Alex I need to take this" I say as I left and pretended to talk on the phone as I walked up the stairs. _phew that was close_ I thought. I opened the door and Sam spun around in her chair.

" What took you so long" Sam said as she crossed her arms.

" Sorry my aunt called me and she said I need to go home" I say as an excuse to leave.

" You want me to drive you home" she asks me.

" No I'll just walk home it's not that far away from here anyway see you later" I said as I left and shut the door behind me. I ran down the stairs and went out the front door.

I took out my phone and quickly turn off the cameras in the front of the house. I took out the same bomb chip and placed it under the car and I turned the cameras back on. I walked away laughing. My phone rang as I reached the end of the block

" Jade did you do it yet" says the mysterious person.

" No not yet but I went to plan B, if that doesn't work I'll fight them head on"

" Good but just don't get caught" the mysterious person responds.

" I won't fail you Master" I reply and I hang up the phone. I smirk evilly and thought the spies are in a huge surprise tomorrow.

 **Saturday November 17 12:46**

The three spies are riding home from the mall.

" It's such a shame that Jade couldn't go shopping with us" Clover says as she takes a turn on a rocky cliff.

" Yeah total bummer," Alex sighs. "But didn't you think she was a bit off yesterday "

" Alex we only have known her for like 3 days," Clover responds

 _Beep_  
 _Beep_  
 _Beep_

"You guys hear that," Sam asks The beeping gets faster, quicker and louder. " Clover" Sam screams. Clover instinctively drove off the cliff and the three spies jumped out of the car and rolled onto the street.

" Ugh... our clothes" Clover whines.

" Clover" Sam and Alex scolds Clover.

" I guess we better start walking," Alex says with her head down.

 **Jade's house**

I was strumming away on my guitar and moments later my con-pouter started buzzing. I opened it and Jerry popped up.

" Jade I had analyzed the face smudge and it turns out it was Tim Scam" Jerry tells me as he types something. " I can't seem to be able to contact the girls could you spread the word to the girls"

I smirk" Sure Jerry" I close the con pouter. I open my desk lamp and pressed the button that opens up to my secret room. I sat down at the super computer and checked if the girls were alive. I check their cellphone usage and with my luck Sam had called her mom to pick her up and drive them home. I stood up " Guess I have to take matters into my own hands". I turn on the con-pouter to put on a ninja like out fit with a voice changer. ( minus the weapons ). I took the knock out gas and I left through my bedroom window.

I sneaked into their house and disabled the alarm from my phone. I turned on my go-go boots and waited for the right time to attack.

" Thanks mom" Sam calls from outside.  
" Hmm... that's weird... I thought that I locked the door before we left"

" I thought so too" Clover responses

" Let's watch a movie" Alex suggests.

" yeah" replies Sam

" Totally" says Clover.

The three girls walk to the living room and sat down at the couch. I took this opportunity to turn off the go-go boots and hide behind the fish tank. I took out the laser lipstick and I point it at Alex who walked up to the TV to put the DVD in. I took the shot and I missed.

Alex screams. " What was that" Sam says as she jumps up from the couch. I pointed the lipstick towards her head.

" Sammy.. lookout" YellsClover as she throws a pillow at Sam absorbing the laser shot. I jump up from behind the fish tank and land in front of the couch as the girls jumped back.

" Who are you and what do you want from us" Sam says angrily.

" Just to fulfill my mission" I say in a deep voice. " My mission to eliminate you". Sam, Alex, and Clover stood there in fear. I took the lipstick and aimed in the middle. They jumped to the sides avoiding the blast. The laser had destroyed the TV.

" Hey... we were going to watch a movie" whines Alex. Alex charges at me. I grabbed her by the arm lifted her by the lower body and throw her behind the couch. I charge at Sam and start punching her while Clover went to check on Alex. Sam kept deflecting my attacks. She grabbed my arm and pinned it behind my back pushing me towards the wall near the kitchen.

" Tell me who you are" Sam says as she grips my arm tighter.

" Never" I say with a deep voice. I hit my head up against Sam's to get lose from her grip. _I need to get them in one room_. I thought. I ran into the kitchen grab some plates and started to throw them like frisbees towards Sam. She kept dodging them. Clover and Alex came in to aid Sam.

" Come on guys let's take this creep down" says Clover as she got in her fighting stance. I laughed.

" That won't be necessary Clover" I say. I took out the orb that has the knock out gas. I pressed the red button and threw it by there feet. In a few seconds the gas begins to disperse and it filled the room with the gas. I held my breath.

" Run" Alex yells. As the spies ran out of the room they started to cough. " I- I don't feel so good" says Alex groggy .Moments later she passed out. Clover passed out right next to her.

" Alex ... Clover..." says Sam as she tries to stay awake. She keeps staggering as she tries to reach her friends. Sam falls to the floor trying to keep her eyes open. I walk up to her and she slowly closes her eyes.

I take my phone out and I call my master. " I got the spies knocked out come here so we can take them to the hideout and bring some rope". I say

" Excellent Jade I'll be there in a few" he replied.

 ** **In an abandoned warehouse****

Sam, Alex, and Clover are in a room having their hands tied behind their back and their feet in front of them.  
They're looking around trying to find a way to escape.

I walked in the room still wearing the disguise. " Oh good your awake" I say as I crossed my arms.

" What ever you are planning you won't get away with it" Alex says as she struggles to get lose from the ropes.

" Oh she's not planning anything" says a man as he enters the room. " I am".

" Tim Scam" they all say in unison.

He laughs " The one and only".

" What do you want from us" Sam says with venom in her voice.

" The bigger question who is that person next to you" says Clover budging in.

" Ah... Yes... take off your mask won't you please" Tim Scam asked me. I nodded. I pulled the face piece down and I took off my hood revealing my face with my long dark brown hair.

"What" says Alex

" No" says Sam in shock.

" This can't be happening" Clover says trying to keep it together.

I laugh alongside with Tim Scam. " Oh this is happening" I say with an evil smirk.

" Why... why would join a low life scum like Tim Scam" Sam yelles. A sweat drop formed on Tim Scam's head.

" She didn't" he responds. I instinctively turned around and he lifts my hair up to reveal the chip. " You see girls I stole the chip so I can have my own slave..." but he got cut off

" So she can do your dirty work while you take control of WOOHP" Sam finishes his sentence.

Tim Scam claps his hands " Bravo Samantha looks like you had figured this out". He turns around and heads for the door midway before he closes the door " Oh... destroy them" he says to me. He closes the door and heads for WOOHP. I went to the desk looking for the blaster that I need to terminate them.

" we got to find a way to get out of here and a way to save Jade"whispers Sam.

" the laser lipstick I think it's in my pocket" says Clover as she inches closer to Sam. Sam takes the lipstick frees herself and her friends. I walk over there to see standing up-in their spy uniforms. I growl at them.

" Jade we don't want to hurt you" says Alex as she's in her fighting stance.

" Well I do" I raise the laser gun and shot it between Alex and Sam. Sam takes the laser lipstick and blasts the laser gun out of my hand. I shake my hand after the blast. I charge at them they kept deflecting my attacks. I threw Alex up against the metal door. The paint ball gadget falls out of her pocket. Alex got an idea.

" Duck" she yells as she puts her mouth on the gadget and blows So a paint ball can come out. Sam and Clover move out of the way. I didn't doge it in time and I got electrocuted. I scream in pain later bit of steam formed as I fainted to the floor. I felt shaking. " Jade... Jade... JADE..." Alex yells . I moaned as I got up.

" W-what happened" I said as I slowly sat up.

" uhh... you were trying to destroy us?" Clover says not making any sense to me.

" What do you mean" I say Sam helped me get up.

" You mean you don't remember trying to destroy us" Alex asks me. I just shook my head 'no'.

" All I remember is that I was walking home and someone pulled me in the van and he put a chip on me" I say as I rubbed my neck while taking off the chip.

" We have to hurry Tim Scam could be at WOOPH at any moment" Sam tells us.

" Let's go" I say. We went out the door hopped into the black Honda and we speed down to WOOHP.

 ** **WOOHP Headquarters****

Me, Sam, Clover, and Alex sprinted to Jerry's office. Tim Scam was fighting Jerry. Jerry was knocked out against his desk. " Jerry" we all say in unison worriedly. Tim Scam turned around.

" How did you snap out of the mind control chip...never mind I guess I have to destroy all 4 of you" he says annoyed.

" Not quite" I say. I took out the electric paintball gadget and blew 4 paintballs at Tim Scam. He screams as he got electrocuted and passed out.

" Nice one," Clover says as she pats my back. A half an hour later Tim Scam was back in his cell and Jerry woke up.

" Good job Spies," Jerry says.

" No problem Jerry," Sam replies. Jerry cleared his throat.

" Jade I think I'll take the chip" Jerry says as he puts out his left arm.

I took the chip out of my back pocket and placed it in his hand. Jerry places the chip on his desk and he pressed the button so the chip could be sent back to my mom.

" I don't know about you guys but I sooo need a smoothie" Clover responds stretching her arms out.

" I agree with you Cover and let's watch a movie while we're at it" I say.

" We can't ... You destroyed our house while you were all spies terminator mode" says Alex.

" Don't worry about that spies WOOHP is fixing all damages to your house right this minute" Jerry replies as he shows us the monitor where people were cleaning their house.

" Come one guys let's go" Clover says in a cheery mood. We all went and got smoothies and we watched a horror movie at Sam, Alex and Clovers house.

( Authors note)

I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm kind of stuck because I don't know what to write about next. Pls comment me some ideas and I'll give you credit.


	6. Total snow much

**December 11 Monday at 9:55 pm**

A 17-year-old boy was in the basement of a house building something. He picked he picked the machine up and tested it out on the floor. He pulled the trigger and snow came out. He laughs " I think it's a great time to have a snow day. ".

 **December 12 Tuesday 1:05 pm B.H. High school.**

It was a nice an sunny day and we were in Gym class warming up. Sam was in short black leggings and a cropped blue sweatshirt with her hair up.

Clover is wearing a white tank with a pink sports jacket with black shorts.

Alex is wearing an orange cropped T-shirt with black shorts.

I'm wearing my old high school's T-shirt with black leggings. The gym teacher told us that we have to jog 4 laps around the track. I was the first one to finish then Alex and so on.

" How...how...did you... run...so fast," Clover says as she tries to catch her breath.

" I don't know I just run fast" I reply as we walked to the tennis courts.

" I just can't wait to go on another mission," says Alex as she gets us the tennis rackets and some balls.

" Yeah it has been a couple of week since our last mission," Sam tells us as she takes the racket from Alex. A few seconds later it starts to snow.  
I put out my hand and so I can catch a few snowflakes. Everyone else starts to clap and cheer.

" This is strange why would it be snowing in 80-degree weather," I say as I closed my hand into an fist. The wind blew harder making it snow harder. Everyone was shivering except for me. The cold didn't bother me since I lived in New Jersey the winters were pretty cold.

" H-H-oooowwww are y-yoou n-n-not c-c-co,ld," Sam says as she was shaking along side with Clover and Alex.

" Y-Yeah Sa-Sammy is right wh-Why aren't y-you c-cold" Alex replies through her chattering teeth.

" Cause I've been outside in the snow in New Jersey with no coat" I tell them as I cross my arms.

" Everyone in the Gym NOW" the gym teacher yells at us . As we walk past the garbage cans to get inside the garage started shaking. We were sucked in and we scream as little bits of garbage followed us. Alex lands in the middle while Sam and Clover landed beside her having their legs droop along the edge of the couch. While I fell behind the couch with a Thud.

"Ow" I moan as I slowly stood up and took off the banana peel off of my right shoulder and I sat next to Alex.

" N-n-ni-nice to s-s-see yo-you J-Je-Jerry" Sam says through her chattering teeth

Jerry was turned to the monitor wearing a brown winter coat. " Nice to see you Spies." He says as he turns around. He sees us shivering. " Allow me to help" he presses a button and heaters came down above us.

" Ahhhh" we say in unison.

" Spies there looks to be an unexpected snow storm..." Jerry begins to say but Sam cuts him off.

" And you want us to go and check it out" said Sam.

" Precisely Samantha" says Jerry. " And now for your gadgets you kill have the heat tunnel 9000, laser lipstick , the multi charm bracelet the suction bottom go-go boots, the communicator ear piece, and the jetpack backpack. He threw us the backpacks and we change into our spy suits.

" Don't worry Jer" we'll get to the bottom of this says Alex.

" you better get going then," he says He sat down at his desk and presses a button. " ta-ta". Then we got sucked up the tube as Jerry chuckles as we scream.

We were flying around in our jetpack in our winter spy suits. " We need to split up if we want to find the cause of this," I say while hovering a couple thousand feet in the air.

" Your right Jade" agrees Sam.

" Alright, Alex you're coming with me and Sam Your with Clover," I tell her. They nod in agreement and we went our separate ways.

Sam and Clover were flying over the Groove and Clover saw a flying ship object in the air spewing snow everywhere.

" Sam looks," says Clover as she points to the ship. Sam looks up and looks surprised.

I contact Clover to if she's doing any better then us. " Clover... it's me, Jade, do you guys see anything" I say through the earpiece.

" Yeah we actually see a flying ship thing that is spewing out snow," Clover tells me . " we're going to check it out now".

" Wait, Clover, for where is it". I say but there was static. " Dam-it" I half yell.

" What happened" Alex questions me.

" it's so cold outside that it basically froze the ear peace which means that there is no way to contact them," I tell her. We flew around trying to find Sam and Clover but it was basically impossible since we could barely see.

 **At the Groove**

Sam and Clover fly over at the flying ship. They went the back way so they won't be caught. They see a young boy sitting at the control center blowing snow everywhere. Sam and Clover tiptoe over to the boy. When they were halfway there Clover accidentally kicked a soda can. They stood there in fear. The boy turns around and blast them with the snow machine freezing them in blocks of ice. He sits back down laughing.

" Come on we have to keep searching for them," Alex says as she tugs my arm while we're in the air.

" Alex there is no way we can find them in this blizzard we can barely see" I say with a big sigh.

" We have to try at least" she says as her voice slightly cracked.

" Fine" I say as I threw my hands up as the giving up motion. We fly for a while until Alex's jet pack gave out. There was a put-put sound and she was falling 150 feet in the air screaming. " Alex" I yell. I quickly swooped down and catch her in my arms. I settle down on the ground. I put Alex on the ground.

" Thanks" Alex says as she places her hand on my shoulder.

" No problem" I look down at our feet and I noticed that the snow was a bit past our ankles. " This isn't good" I say as I try to walk to the side walk.

" We better find them fast" Alex replies . Then we hear something above us. " Hide" Alex half yells. We quickly press our backs up against the wall. We shall a air balloon ship flying across where we were standing. " That was a close one" Alex says with a big sigh.

" Yeah" I reply " Come on Alex this is our only chance to follow it". I say as I got my jet pack ready.

" But how am I going to do that " Alex says as she threw her hands up in the air. " My jet pack is busted". A split second snow from the railings fell on top of Alex. I couldn't help my self but I had to laugh.

" I'm going to carry you since my jet pack is working" I reply laughing in between. I grab Alex by the arm and I fly behind the aircraft. Once the aircraft hovered over their house. We had to take the chance and go inside.

Me and Alex carefully walked over to the side of the house and we turned on our go-go boots. We walk up on the wall but the window is closed shut. " Guess it's time for the multi function charm bracket" Alex says as she takes off the bracket from her left wrist. She quickly picks the lock. We quietly went through the window and into what it seems to be a teen boys bed room.

The room was kind of messy there was clothes spread around the floor. A drawer with a TV on top with a bunch of video games spread out. The thing that caught my eye the most was that there was a bunch of winter sport posters in his room. " Hmm... boy he sure likes winter sports" I say as I walk up to his trophy collection of snowboarding competitions. Alex was going through the closet.

" Nothing here other then sweaty gym socks" Alex tells me as she fans the smell away from her. I quickly check around the room if we missed anything. But we found nothing. " Let's check the basement there has to be something there". I nod in agreement. We quietly went out to the hallway and walked down the stairs. As soon as we got halfway down the stairs the basement door opens. Me and Alex froze.

" What do we do" I whisper to Alex trying to sound calm.

" Use the suction bottom go-go boots" Alex whispered. We quickly turn them on an we hung from the ceiling. A tall slim boy was walking by. He was wearing an orange north face jacket with black snow pants with black snow boots. I could see his curly blond hair sticking out from the back of his neck.

Alex's boots are slowly unsticking from the ceiling. She begins to panic. Luckily I caught her left ankle before she fell. I slowly pulled her up.

The boy thought he heard something but when he turns around he sees nothing and he resumes to walk to his room.

When he coast was clear I dropped Alex and turned off my go-go boots. We let out a big sigh. " Man that was a close one" said Alex.

" Yeah it was but I'm not risking it again" I say as I quickly stretch my back. " Come on we have to get to the basement". Alex nods and we went down to the basement. I flip the switch to turn in the lights.

We see Sam and Clover frozen in Ice blocks. Around them were machine. Alex walked up the the machine and started to examine it. " I'm guessing that he's using what ever this is to make all of this snow" she says while examining it.

I walk up to the ice blocks and punch the one Clover was in. "Ow" I said holding my hand trying not to scream out in pain. " let's try the heat tunnel 9000" I say as I whip it out from the back pack. I carefully melted half of the ice only freeing them from the waist up but they're still unconscious.

Then the basement door opens and the boy storms down stairs and blasts me and Alex by our feet to our waists making us unable to move. He walks down laughing. " Well well well what do we have here" he laughs some more. " We have a couple of rats snooping around".

" Who are you and what's the reason that your turning Bev Hills into your private ice kingdom" I say hitting the ice with my fist trying to get out.

" Yeah Jade is right... what's your deal man". Alex says while trying to get out from the ice block".

" My name is Maxx Ryder I always wanted to be a snowboarder but my mom always hated the cold..." he starts to say but I cut him off.

" So you want to prove her wrong yada yada yada start snowboarding and all of that stuff I think we get it now". He got angry. Maxx walks up to me and places his hand on my chin and lifts it up.

" You got some nerve you know that " he says with a creepy smile. He lets go of my chin and walks over to one of his snow machines. And sets a timer. " in the matter of 5 minuets you'll all turn into ice cubes along with the house". He walks up the stairs " Later" and he locks the door.

 _Beep_  
 _Beep_  
 _Beep_

I could hear the timer go down. I look for the heat tunnel 9000. I found it it was by the stairs. " How am I suppose to get it" I say frustrated.

" Use the grappling hook thingy on the bracelet" Alex tells me as she points to the bracelet.

" Great thinking Alex" I say as she puts on a smile on her face. I grappled the heat tunnel 9000 and quickly unfroze all both of us. " Finally I can feel my legs" Alex says as she stretches them out. I let out a weak laugh.

" Now to finish un freezing Sam and Clover". When I unfroze them they where half awake. I let lover lean on my shoulder and Alex took Sam. Once we reached half way up the stairs the timer beeped even faster which means one thing.

The timer was almost done " hurry" Alex yells in a panic. We ran as fast as we could out of the basement and out of the front door. We both fell outside in the snow as the whole entire house was turning into ice.

I rub my head after I hit the snow. " You ok Alex" I ask her when I got up.

" Yeah I'm fine" she says as she gets on her knees. Then Sam and Clover moan.

" what- what happened" Sam say groggily .

" Yeah last time I remember we were sneaking up on the baddy" Clover tells us as she tries to get up. So me and Alex quickly explain to them what happened.

" ugh when I get my hands on him..." Clover starts to say but Alex cuts her off.

" Stop your yapping Clove he's getting away" Alex says as she points to the aircraft a few meters away from us. We deploy our jet packs but I grabbed Alex by her arm since her jet pack is t working.

" So how do we stop him" Sam asks.

" By the looks of it we need to take down his snow machine" Alex answers. We flew to the air craft and Alex tells me to swing her so she can take him down. So when I got close enough I flung her and she kicked him in the back.

He staggered back a bit. " B-but how did you escape" he scampers. " Ugh never mind I took you down once I can do it again".

" Don't bet on that pal" Sam says as she charged towards him but he flips over her and sweep kicks her.

" I got your back Sammy" Clover yells. Maxx got one of the machines and froze the floor so Clover slides into Sam.

Then Alex got a plan and whispers it to my ear. I nod in agreement.  
" Hey Maxx" I yell at him throwing punches. He dodges most of them. Until he caught one of them and squeezing my hand making me kneel on the ground.

" Nice try shorty" he smiles at me getting closer to me. Now it was my chance. I took the snow ball and smashed it in his face.

" Alex now" I yell. Alex turns the machine on and freezes Maxx. Moments later the WOOHP helicopter comes.

" Well done Spies," Jerry says as a couple of workers push Maxx into the helicopter.

" No problem Jer" Sam says.

" How long until the snow melts" Clover asks.

" A couple of days I presume" Jerry answers.

 **The Next Day at school**

I'm wearing a black Nike sweatshirt with jeans and black boots.

Sam's wearing a green jacket with black pants and grey boots.

Alex's wearing a grey jacket with earmuffs. She has light blue jeans and white boots.

Clover's wearing a pick jacket with white jeans and brown boots.

" At least the snow will melt my tomorrow" Clover says in a cheery tone

" Come on Clover the snow isn't that bad" I say as I was making a snowball.

" I just hope we don't run into a certain someone" Sam sighs. With our luck, Mandy was walking toward us. I hid the snowball in my sweatshirt pocket.

" Hello Lozars" we hear Mandy say in her annoying voice.

" speaking of the Devil" I say rolling my eyes.

" What do you want Mandy" Alex says in a bitter tone.

" Just wanna show off my new outfit, " Mandy says as she twirls around in her purple light jacket with matching pants and boots. I couldn't help my self but laugh. " What are you laughing at loser" she says pointing at me. Sam, Alex and Clover looked at me if I was insane.

" Y-you lol like a grape" I say in between laughs. Mandy got so mad that her face turned red and steam was coming out of her ears. Sam Alex Clover started to laugh.

Mandy scoffs turns around with a hair flip " later losers" she says with a snort laugh. I got the snowball out of my pocket. They looked puzzled thinking what I was going to do with the snowball. I smirk.

" Hey Mandy" I half yell.

" What do you wa-" she couldn't finish her sentence cause I aimed the snowball right in her face. My throw was so strong that it knocked her off her feet. We all couldn't help but laugh. Later the bell rang and class was about to start and I can't wait for gym class so we could play dodgeball.

 _( Authors Note )_

 _I would also like to take some story recommendations so I won't get writers block._

 _I'm not sure when the next story will be out since I'm a senior in hs._


End file.
